villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Tibicenas
Tibicenas is the eighth Lord of Chaos. Tibicenas is a chaos-infected Djinn who lives in the Djinn world and acts as a servant to the mage of the sands Zahart, who can summon him with a chaorrupted magic ring. History Tibicenas supports Zahart in his quest to find something in the Sandsea that might help him become its ruler. Tibicenas was even responsible for the unnatural sandstorm that uncovered the ancient city in the Sandsea that the oasis community is just part of. In order to combat Tibicenas, the heroes and Zhoom had to find the mummy king Sek-Duat: God-King of the Sandsea who might know what they needed to know in order to do just that. Indeed, Sek Duat knew how to do battle with Tibicenas himself: the only way to defeat him was with another Djinn, thus meaning that the heroes and Zhoom had to find their own Djinn to use against him! It is according to fellow Djinn Saahir, a Marid (benevolent Djinn) that Tibicenas was once a regular Ghul (malevolent Djinn) until he meddled with Chaos, causing the ruler of the Djinn, the Efreet, to cast him out of the Djinn world. Tibicenas is secretly waiting for the right moment for the ring to be destroyed so that he can be free to return to the Djinn world to conquer that and then come back to conquer Lore itself. Gallery Tibicenas.png|Tibicenas Trivia *A djinn is a legendary creature originating from Arabic folklore, and is most commonly found in Arabian Nights tales. Djinn can also be referred to as djinni or genies. *His name comes from the word "Tibicena", which describes the mythological creatures (depicted as demons or genies) of the Guanches, prehispanic inhabitants of the Canary Islands. *His appearance is based on Disney villain Jafar's genie form from both of the Disney films Aladdin and The Return of Jafar, the only difference being somewhat thinner, as well as being Chaorrupted. *He later enslaves Zahart after Zhoom destroys the magic ring and frees him. He then heads back to the Djinn world to conquer it, with Zahart following him as his slave. Zahart would later be freed after Tibicenas is defeated. *His name may be pronounced to-bee-seen-as, but that is not confirmed atm *A Ghul is a type of Djinn that is nocturnal and not only sucks blood, kind of like a vampire, but also feasts on the flesh of human beings. *At first, fans weren't sure whether the eighth Lord of Chaos was Zahart or Tibicenas. The fans even thought Tibicenas was going to be a Chaos Beast. Soon enough, the cutscene after defeating the true Chaos Beast, the Chaos Sphinx, as well as the recent design notes eventually proved to the fans that Tibicenas was ultimately the eighth Lord of Chaos. *He later disposes of Saahir, seeing to it that he will regain enough strength to return to the Djinn world in a few thousand years. However, the Efreet grants the players' wish to have Tibicenas stripped of all of his Djinn powers and brings him down to their level. After his defeat, he meets a similar fate to Jafar in The Return of Jafar, as both explode upon defeat (Jafar violently imploded into a cloud of dust once his lamp sank into the lava, and Tibicenas exploded into many shards of Chaos after the heroes defeated him in battle). Despite that, his revenge-shade, Ultra-Tibicenas, still exists, as a challenge battle for upgraded players. *If you look at the yellow writing above while battleing, you will see that it says "Tinicenas" despite that his name is Tibicenas. *Seeing how he attempts to kill the players until Zhoom saves them, disposes of Zahart's slave as a reward for finding him the heart of the sphinx, and brutally defeats Saahir in battle, Tibicenas is probably the third Chaos Lord remarkably cruel enough to act like a monster, the first being Vath, who enslaved the dwarves and didn't care if they starved to death as long as they produced enough Chaos Gemeralds to hatch the Rock Roc, the second being Ledgermayne, who wanted to cut off all magic from the world and didn't care for the fact that all life would die if it succeeded, and the fourth being Krellenos, who chaorrupted his own brother Antiphuus and allowed the hero to kill him in remorse, began chaorrupting trolls and horcs alike while laughing about it and was later blamed for his own brother's death. Navigation Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Genies Category:AdventureQuest Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Male Category:Traitor Category:Hegemony Category:God Wannabe Category:Murderer Category:Outcast Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Immortals